


Nightmares

by jambon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, feels warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Sherlock has a nightmare and John comforts him. Pure fluff. Set between series 3 and 4.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. The cool January air chilled his skin. His bare chest heaved up and down as he struggled to get the air into his lungs. He had bad dreams all too often now. Sometimes about Moriaty. Sometimes about the years he had spent on the run, about the tortures he had been put through then. But mostly about John. He had dreamt that night about waking up to find John bleeding out on the floor, staining the carpet with the blood that had once sustained his life. 

Sherlock looked over to John and locked eyes with him. His eyes seemed to shine in the weak moonlight that filtered through the weak curtains. 'Hey' Sherlock croaked, voice hoarse. 'Did you have another nightmare?' John asked gently while manoeuvring himself to a sitting position. Nodding, Sherlock put his arms around his boyfriend and leaned his head on John's shoulders. 'We can get through this Sherlock, and we will, together. As long as we have each other, we can do anything.' He straightened up and held Sherlock's shoulders so the detective had no choice but to look directly into his eyes. 'It's us against the world Sherlock' 'its us against the world John'

The two lovers leant against each other, sharing the warmth of each other's bodies. And like that they survived the night, until the first rays of sun pierced the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock stood leaning on the windowsill. His pale form was illuminated by the weak moonlight filtering in from the open curtains. Bitter and cold, the winter air bit at his bare skin. Suppressing a shiver, Sherlock gripped harder on the window ledge, knuckles turning white from a combination of the cold and from the force with which he gripped the wood. Another wave of cold air rushed over his body, chilling him to the core. The gust of wind ruffled the sheets on the bed he and John shared. 

Looking back on his boyfriend, a smile tugged on the corners of his lips. The smaller man started to stir, the blankets scrunching around his legs. He opened his eyes, looking up at Sherlock with a loving expression on his face. 'Hey' Sherlock whispered. John replied with a 'hey' back. Pushing the blankets back, John got up. He slid his arms around Sherlocks waist, leaning over his shoulders and gently kissing his neck. With johns torso pressed against his back, Sherlock felt some of Johns body heat transfer into him. As John breathed, the well defined muscles of his chest contracted and expanded against Sherlocks back, creating a rhythm that he could concentrate on to try and calm him down. They stood like that for what seemed like forever.

When Sherlocks heart rate had returned to normal, he faced his boyfriend. 'Another nightmare?' Asked John. Sherlock couldn't speak, and only nodded. Embracing the detective, John said 'it'll be ok Sherlock, you kn-'  
He was broken off halfway by Sherlock pushing him away. 'But it won't be John! Don't you see? He's coming back. I don't know where and I don't know when, but I know that when he does, he's coming for me.' Sherlock was terrified. Running his hands through his thick hair and clawing at it as if he was trying to pull it out. 'Moriaty is coming for me John. But it isn't him that scares me. It isn't the pain, the anger, the fact I might die.' He spat each word out, emphasising them to make his point. His voice dropped to a whisper. 'Its the fact that if he does kill me, I won't be able to protect you...'

The two lovers eyes met, and, this time, Sherlock allowed John to hug him. He held on like John was an anchor preventing him from floating off into madness.   
He held on like John was the only thing in the world he could trust.  
He held on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Sherlock fic and I'm actually kinda pleased w it, I'm sorry for any feels caused


End file.
